Integrated Domain
by x3AAA-BatterY
Summary: AU A nuclear crisis caused a massive bout of radiation in Konoha. Millions died. Their bodies, however didnt. Now they roam the Land as the undead. And they are evolving. vamps/undead. wadever u want. SasuSaku


Title: Integrated Domain.

Authors: -x3AAA-BatterY / Poison's Ivy

Date: 8/7/08

Summary: AU A nuclear crisis caused a massive bout of radiation in Konoha. Millions died. Their bodies, however didnt. Now they roam the Land as the undead. And they are evolving. SasuSaku

Author's Note: this is my first story here so hope you guys would go easy on me hahas. So basically, it's me, --x3AAA-BatterY, writing a story wif Poison's ivy. I have written stories in other sections with other accounts before. So you might recognize my writing style. It might be me and yet it might not. How did we begin on this story? Simple. I was held at gun point by poison's ivy and forced to comply. Short and sweet. Guess I should not waste your time by telling you how that sadist tortured me in her basement (Yes it was scary), so… Enjoy… and review… or it would be you in her basement.

--

Chapter 1: Where it all begins.

A full moon decorated the night sky, its reddish tint giving away an ominous feel.

This night was different, no doubt.

And proof of this night? Proof that something horrible was to happen this night?

He was being hunted.

Sasuke hurried across the now empty park. He could feel it. He knew it by the obvious signs, of course, but he also felt it in his gut. Something was after him. Something _inhuman._ Something that was _bloodthirsty_.

It was after him and nothing would stop it from getting to him.

Heart pounding, he rushed across the empty soundless streets. How could he possibly think that this street was always crowded and noisy in the morning? How he wished it was so now.

He was almost there.

Home…

He would be safe there. Safe from whatever horrendous creature craved his flesh and blood tonight.

He burst into his house, slamming the door behind him and running into the living room. Something was wrong…

It was too quiet…

"Krinkkk!!"

Without warning, the window shattered and Sasuke felt the floor shudder as something _big and heavy_ jumped in. He grabbed a baseball bat that was lying in the kitchen and hid behind the wall, getting ready to attack whatever wished to brutally mutilate him.

At that moment, he sensed that _it _was coming. A chill went down his spine and he prayed that _it_ would just walk pass him without noticing him… or else… that made him tighten his grip on the baseball bat even more.

Suddenly he saw _it._

It was too much for him, whirling towards the direction of the front door, he begun to run. A huge shape dropped down in front of him, landing on four. Even crouched, it was nearly as high at the shoulder as Sasuke. It was tall and when it stood, even hunched over it was more than half again his height.

The thing opened a mouth much like a vampire bat. The dim moonlight streaming through the opened window could not hide from Sasuke the row upon row of dagger like teeth and the thick tongue darting from within. Neither can it hide the blooding dripping from the monster's mouth.

"Bloooood…" it rasped, extending two appendages ending in sharp claws as long as the human's hands. Behind the monstrosity, a thick tail thumped eagerly against the ground. "Blooooooooood…… Huuuunnngggrrrryyyyy…….."

One single word from countless books, movies and videos came into his head. _Vampire…_

A stench filled his nostrils, the smell of what seemed a hundred years' worth of rotting cabbage. The thing could have already ripped out his throat or disembowelled him, but from its rapid breathing clearly enjoyed the fear rushing through its victim.

Sasuke wanted to cry out, but could not. For his bulk, the vampire moved astonishingly swift. He seized Sasuke by the collar and dragged his prey up to eye level.

Pure red pits were all that existed physically of the vampire's eyes, yet Sasuke could tell that somehow, it was too, a human.

"Blooood……" it said hungrily, then chuckled again.

The vampire grabbed Sasuke's legs dragged him to its ever expending jaw.

"Huuuunnnngggrryyyy……" it rumbled, "Blooood……"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and leaned forward. The monster's grin became wider, perhaps thinking that its prey wanted to end this quickly.

Just as he was about to fall into impending doom, he grabbed the wooden bat he dropped on the floor and smashed it into what he think is the monster's face. He immediately cried out in pain, it was like punching a wall. But it did have visible effect on the monster too, as he stumbled backwards and crashed into the wall.

He ran and shut himself in the first room he could find, his parent's room. A faint but sickly scent wafted under his nose. In the dark, he could barely make out an unmoving shape on the floor. He did not want to turn on the lights, yet he did. The sight before him made Sasuke fall to one knee, it was all he could do to keep his last meal in his stomach. His arms fell to his side, the bat slid from his hands, utterly forgotten in the face of the horrific revelation before him.

What had once been a man lay strewn across the carpet next to the king sized double bed. His entire torso had been brutally slashed open, blood soaked everything in the immediate vicinity and had turned the carpet to crimson red. Different organs spilled from the body's stomach, and flies had clustered over the tremendous, stench-ridden bounty.

"Oh my god… Why…" Sasuke backed up against the wall, no longer thinking about what was happening, about the monster, just this person…

_His father…_

Suddenly from behind him the door burst open and the vampire burst in. it roared with laughter and grabbed Sasuke by the throat, lifting him up into the air. Sasuke gasped for air, but all he received for his effort was a searing sensation through his lungs. Darkness clouded his vision…

--

She saw everything. From the moment her _brother _dragged her on the hunt… from the moment he ate the guy's parents, from the moment he change from her kind, cute brother to a snarling blood hungry monster.

She was sick of this...

She was sick of her brother having to hunt for blood…

Kill for blood…

She was sick for looking at her brother screaming in agony…

As he transformed into a blood loving vampire…

She was sick of it.

All of it.

The sight of her brother strangling that young guy sent shivers down her spine. She can't bear it anymore… she don't want anymore of this. She clenched and unclenched her fist…

And jumped at her brother.

--

Just as he was about to completely back out, Sasuke saw something tackle the monster holding him. The vampire straggled to its right, dropping him face first onto the ground. A sharp pain exploded from the bridge of his nose, being smashed on the ground. No doubt it was already broken, for blood already begin dripping at the nostrils. Slowly he stood up, and in front of him was _her._

"Hey thank you… what the hell was that? Who are y-…", he stopped in the middle of his sentence, slowly backing away. She was different… a lot different. Sasuke could see it in her eyes… her _blood red _eyes and the sharp tips of her teeth.

He wanted to go away, get away from all this madness, but yet… but yet he could not tear his gaze from eyes. They were the same as the huge monstrous vampire, but hers have something different about it, it was warm, contrasting against the icy stare the previous vampire had. Just looking to her eyes made him feel safe, as if the stench of bloody corpses wasn't invading his senses.

_It felt like he was staring into his mother's eyes._

Suddenly there came a loud roar. The female whipped around and raised her arms up just in time as the vampire charged towards her. As the two collided, the male quickly overpowered the female vampire, obviously being a lot larger than her, and the female looked completely human.

The vampire knocked her down, and started slamming her head onto the ground. Blood poured from her forehead. The vampire slammed her head against the floor one final time before roaring out loud in victory.

Not knowing what he did was just dumb, brave, plain stupid or done to seek attention. Sasuke yelled and swung his baseball bat at the vampire. It splinted against the vampire's arm. There was no visible effect. It just stood up and thrust its claw straight through Sasuke's shoulder blade and slashed him across his chest. Sasuke fell onto the ground, going into shock, bleeding all over his chest. The vampire rose to his full height and stared down at him.

--

Kakashi's pistol had a variety of projectiles, ranging from low anaesthetic dosages to lethal bullets. He walked into the dark alley behind the target's house and let the darkness envelop him. He felt confident. For most of his career he worked strictly in the shadows, and he'd come to think of them as his closest ally. He chinned himself onto the grated catwalk above and jumped over to the next building, which was where his target was.

A thud came from behind him, followed by 4 others. 4 of his 5 men delta assault and retrieve team were with him. He knew that the last one would obviously be hiding somewhere, armed with a high velocity sniper riffle, aiming his scope on the building. He stood at the entrance to the room and set the charge at 40 seconds, then they stepped back… back into the shadows…

--

What Sasuke did only brought her a moment. But that was all she needed. She jumped up and looped her right arm around the vampire's neck, yanking him towards the wall, trying to lose his balance. The inside of her elbow centered in on his windpipe, just hard enough for positioning, not hard enough to crush anything. She just wanted him unconscious; after all he _IS her brother._ Her right bicep connected with her right palm, and squeezed. A painful memory appeared in her head. The naked choke, also known as the sleeper hold. A hold to take down bigger enemies, taught to her by her brother.

The vampire grunted and his arm went behind him and raked her back. His sister grunted in pain, but still held on. The vampire's actions slowed down and he started to move around wildly… then it lost its balance and landed head first into the shattered glass, impaling itself onto a huge sharp piece of glass.

A seam opened on his throat… and out of it poured blood. He tried to cover it with a hand. But that hand too, bled profusively, as shards of broken glass impaled his entire arm. A voice came from his throat. The sound that emitted from his mouth was one of someone drowning. More blood poured from his fatal throat wound. The vampire clawed desperately at his throat, his hungry grin now replaced by something approaching fear. It shook violently and the vampire dropped to his knees. And with a final roar of anger, laid down in a pool of his own blood and perished. Blood seeped from under his enormous body and even dripped from the wall.

Sasuke looked up… saw the woman hugging the monster like it's her own kin… and then everything turned black. And a few seconds later, the door exploded…

**--** **--Few Days Later…**

Sasuke had heart the voices for several moments now and although a part of him sought to react to them, his body would not obey.

"He still has not opened his eyes," came what he vaguely noted as an older man's voice.

Even unconscious, Sasuke jolted the moment that the second speaker voiced himself, for the words sounded so mechanic, so computerised. He must have moaned at the same time, for that which sounded like a younger man's voice suddenly grew excited.

"Did you see? He stirred! Faster give him the morphine. We can't lose him again!"

Something sharp poked him, only to be followed by another poke, and another one and another one and suddenly he felt something burning flowing into his body, fighting for a place in his body, sending spasms across his body.

_She was shaking on the ground, her eyes red. They would be if they were not shut in pain. Her red blood covered much of her face, but not of the wound the harpoon mad… it was his blood…. There was blackish red blood dripping from her wound. It wasn't human… he raised his arm… tried to reach for her… but he couldn't… he was too weak… it was getting darker… and darker… he fainted._

That proved more then enough. With a cry, Sasuke struggled free of the last vestige of unconsciousness. Immediately his body was whacked with terrible pain. He rolled about and perhaps might have hurt himself in the process if not for the cuffs binding his arms to the bed. Yet again he heard the computerized voice.

"Specimen 2047, blood pressure irregular, heart beats irregular, pupils dilated, mental state unsure."

Then he heard the older man's voice. "Relax Sasuke…it will pass… most of it anyways…"

He grunted as he forced his eyes open. Vague shapes and much darkness greeted his gaze. Some of the agony subsided, enough so that Sasuke could finally focus. He panted heavily as his eyes ran over a white room, filled with different people he didn't recognize.

Blue eyes. Green. Brown.

Red hair. Brown. Blonde.

He slowly but stealthily moved back into whatever he was lying on, only to find out his arms were tied to the bed he was on due to metal cuffs. He pulled at his arms, and then sent a puzzled look to everyone in the room, confused at why they must tie him down like a wild vile vampire.

"I'm sorry about your restraints but they had to be done." A man spoke, his voice telling him that he demanded respect. A huge authority figure, but Sasuke couldn't seem to care. "You were moving too much, and it was necessary that we treat your injuries, and you were bitten by a vampire. No offence but we cant trust you much yet. But you don't seem to be infected…. Hmm… "

Sasuke inwardly frowned, keeping an impassive facade on the outside.

"I thought I was dead…" he looked down at the bandage covering most of his upper body.

"You were never much in danger. Because of the pendant that you were wearing, the slash missed your heart by an inch. Not a problem at all, for us anyways." Spoke a woman. Sasuke didn't like the way the women talked. It was like as if he was just some lowly test subject to her. But that wasn't on his mind.

_The pendant… his parents… _The women looked at him tugging on the restrain and said, "We're only trying to help, no need to be afraid. No need to be suspicious. Everything's going to be fine." Sasuke figured out that this lady was the head doctor, from her voice filled with authority or maybe it was just her two huge _mountains. _

He nodded slowly, not trusting him but not having much of a choice either. He took a closer look at her name tag. It said, Dr. Tsunade. Something wasn't right…

Dr. Tsunade took out some of his blood, labelled it, and gave it to one of her assistants. "What about my chest wound?" He asked, do I need to do anything about it? Is it permanent?"

"No." she replied with a nod of her head. Then looking at her clipboard she said again, "No. but whatever you do, don't take it off. Not even when you are bathing. There are chemicals that are really sensitive to the air and might infect you if done so."

"Unngh?" Sasuke grunted as a sudden pain struck his chest, it was hard to breath. The computers began beeping loudly.

"Heart rate increasing rapidly. Blood pressure rising. Pulse rising. Heart rate slowing down."

Dr. Tsunade starting putting some liquid into her syringe. "Your spine was damaged that night. This is going to hurt."

He screamed as she swung the syringe and stabbed him in the back. "Arghh!!" He screamed in excruciating pain as the angular object buried deep into him. A warm liquid flowed into him. It felt like as if his rib cage just caved in on him, he felt if is would bury his heart. Every muscle strained, every vein pounded. His head seemed ready to explode.

"Specimen 2047 … Blood rate irreg…"

Everything turned black…

**A/N: well so how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated. You could tell us where to improve on and give us ideas. Thank you for your time. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Inspire us to continue.**


End file.
